Did You Lose Your Voice Again?
by houseofanubishoa
Summary: A whole big bowl of drama llama. Like a sentence or so of Keddie. Mostly Peddie. ONE SHOT. Rated K- because reasons. (I'm not good a summaries.)


One-shot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, the characters, cast, set, or anything. I only own the ideas in my head.**

"Hey, Eddie. Did Fabian-" a scowl was placed on Patricia's face. Her cheeks grew red and hot with anger. "What do you think you're doing? We've been dating for who knows how long and you're kissing that girl?"

Eddie and KT looked up at Patricia, embarrassed, they didn't notice that she walked into the room until she started yelling. Everyone else in the house had noticed too, and they only noise that was being made was Patricia and Eddie's confrontation.

"It's not what you think, Yacker! I promise!" Eddie stammered while standing up.

"Patricia, don't get mad at him! Get mad at me!" KT said in an attempt of a lighter punishment for Eddie. KT really adored Eddie, but she didn't want him to be miserable because of her.

"Oh so I don't know what kissing is? I'm pretty sure I know what we did, but it's never going to happen again. We are through." Patricia grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on Fabian's nightstand and threw the water at KT and Eddie. Fabian eyes opened in shock, though it was Patricia's signature defense.

Patricia stomped out of Eddie and Fabian's room and ran up the stairs. She slammed the door to her room.

"Patricia!" Eddie ran into his hallway and yelled up towards the second floor. "Please!"

"Bad move, mate. Kissing the girl your girlfriend isn't fond of." Jerome placed his hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Good luck." Jerome walked back into his room while the rest of the house returned to their place.

"I, I should go." KT suggested. She grabbed her book bag and homework from the floor and scurried out of the room. A small "sorry." Was heard as she walked past Eddie.

Eddie flopped onto his bed and wiped the water off his face and took off shirt. _This was my good shirt; the one Patricia gave me for my birthday. _He thought as he held the fabric in his hand. He threw it into his dirty clothes hamper. "Hey Fabian, can you leave please? I need time alone."

"Yeah, sure." Fabian walked out of the room as Joy entered.

"Put on a shirt!" Joy yelled as she walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

_I am definitely not letting another girl get any bit into my relationships. _Eddie told himself as he pulled a t-shirt out of his drawer. He pulled the Sick Puppies t-shirt onto his body. _Great._ "You can come in now." Eddie called Joy in.

"You should talk to Patricia, she's really upset and has never gone through anything of this sort." Joy said while she sat on Fabian's bed.

"You think I have? This is the only time I really, really, _really _had feelings for my girlfriend." Eddie sighed as he placed his face in his hands. "Joy, what have I done?"

"You broke her heart. She has been counting how long it's been since you started dating secretly. Your _girlfriend_ would really appreciate it if you didn't end your relationship at 6 days and 18 months. Go talk to her."

"Thanks, Joy. I will go talk to her, and I will make sure I fix everything. But don't tell anyone about this conversation. I don't want to seem soft."

"You are soft."

"Don't push it, Mercer." Eddie grinned, he gave Joy a quick thumbs up as he walked out of his room and up the stairs. He opened the door to the girl's corridor and hoped Victor didn't see him as it was 9:30pm, and all boys were supposed to be downstairs by 9. Once he reached Patricia's door he quietly knocked on the wood.

"Patricia?" Eddie called softly through the door.

"I hate you." Patricia responded.

Eddie sighed. "I know, Patricia, but can you please let me in?" He twisted the doorknob with all his might. "The door is locked."

"Good, I don't want you in my room. I don't want you in my life."

Eddie slid down the wall and sat on the hallway floor. "I'll just sit here until you open the door." There was a long, dreaded silence that lasted for almost half an hour. Eddie wondered what he would say if Patricia opened the door. What could he say after he kissed the girl that his girlfriend didn't like? It's not like he can just say "sorry" and expect her to take him back. Then, it came to him. He was anxious to have Patricia grant him access. "Can I come in now?"

Patricia unlocked the door then walked back to her bed. She threw all of her things involving Eddie that was lying on her bed onto the floor.

Eddie walked into the room careful not to step on all his memories as he walked to the end of Patricia's bed. Lying on the floor was a picture of the two getting kicked out of the cinema after taking pictures in the cinema. Also lying on the floor was his favorite picture, the picture of him with Piper and Patricia, all having a good time during winter break where he stayed with their family. Once Eddie reached Patricia's side of the room he placed his hand on her ankle as he sat on her bed. "I'm sorry, Yacker." Patricia ignored his apology. "You didn't lose your voice again did you? Because last time, 6 days and 18 months ago, your face was all over mine." Eddie chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. All he wanted was his girlfriend back.

"6 days and 18 months." Patricia finally said. "And tomorrow will be a week and 18 months." She smiled as she got up and wrapped her arms around Eddie. "I can't hold a grudge on the person I love." She said into his shirt that she used to take from him as pajamas.

"Oh, so you love me?" Eddie smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Maybe, maybe not; actually, yes. A lot." Patricia answered. "This real question is, do you?"

"Answer's obvious, isn't it?" He leaned in a kissed her like he never had before. Eddie's heart filled with joy. He wasn't regretting kissing KT as much as before, because if he didn't, he would've never known how soft they were. After about ten seconds he pulled back from Patricia. "We never made our relationship official did we?" He asked while searching her face for an answer. "Patricia Williamson, will you be my wonderful, beautiful, amazing, funny, and mine?"

Instead of saying anything, Patricia kissed him this time. It wasn't a deep kiss; it was just a soft gentle one. Those were the ones they liked the most.

A/N: I'm pretty sure Eddie never asked Pat out so yup. Anyway, hope you liked it. I basically rewrote the whole thing as I was transferring from my phone to here. Okay, thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
